Typical modern hospital beds are adjustable into a plurality of different configurations and different heights. In order to achieve adjustment of the bed, there is provided a plurality of electrically operated actuators. For the purposes of patient comfort, the patient is able to adjust the configuration of the bed and also its height. For example, for many care procedures, including moving the patient onto and off the bed, the bed may need to be configured into a lying position and may need to be set at a particular height which is not comfortable for the patient. During resting and convalescence periods, however, the patient may wish to configure the bed into more of a sitting position and may wish to adjust the height of the bed, for example to improve interaction with visitors and other patients.
It is also desirable to be able to lower a hospital bed to an extra low height, for example to be only 30 centimeters or so above floor height. This may be advantageous, for example, to assist a patient in getting onto or getting off the bed. An example of structure which allows for such an extra low bed height is disclosed in the applicant's co-pending British patent application number GB 0523180.8.
However, such an extra low height is below the height required for some care procedures. For example, most patient hoists operate from a height of around 40 centimeters above floor level. Similarly, some wheeled stretchers do not drop to less than 40 centimeters or so. Therefore, having a bed which can be lowered below the height for such devices can be problematic in forcing care staff to control the bed height, often visually, until the desired height is achieved. This is not an ideal solution in many instances.